


Juste pour être sûr

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Camping, Dark Dipper Pines, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Past Bill Cipher/The Author | Original Stanford Pines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teenage Dipper Pines, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Dipper voudrait trouver le courage de flirter avec son Oncle Ford quand  il a la chance d'être seul avec lui.Malheureusement, il fera les plus mauvais choix.





	Juste pour être sûr

Cela fait plus de six mois que Dipper n'a pas vu ses oncles.

Au début, ils venaient pour presque toutes les vacances, et puis leurs expéditions sont devenues plus lointaines, plus dangereuses aussi. Parfois Dipper s'inquiète pour eux.

"Hey, tu veux leur parler par Skype ?" propose Mabel. Elle comprend son problème, ou plutôt, elle en comprend la surface. Dipper sourit de façon fausse qu'il espère ironique, et la suit.

Il a toujours admiré Ford, mais depuis le dernier été, celui où il a eu quinze ans, c'est différent. Cela doit être l'adolescence, mais la crainte de ne pas être assez pour Ford, de finir par l'ennuyer, ne le quitte jamais vraiment.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Cela cesse parfois, quand Ford ébouriffe ses cheveux et le complimente, quand ils sont seuls tous les deux et qu'il l'appelle Mason. 

Mais par Skype - ce n'est pas pareil - Dipper a toujours l'impression que Stan a des anecdotes hilarantes à raconter, que Ford est passionnant quand il raconte ses expériences, que Mabel a toujours quelque chose à dire, et que lui n'intéresse personne. Il pourrait parler des livres qu'il a lus, ou des jeux vidéo, ou des nouvelles choses qu'il a apprises, mais il aurait l'impression de ne parler que de lui, d'être ennuyeux.

Parfois, Dipper est jaloux de l'Oncle Stan, parce qu'ils sont ensemble tout le temps. Il voudrait être seul avec Ford, il voudrait éveiller cet intérêt dans ses yeux, pour que son inquiétude s'envole.

_Et_ , résonne dans sa tête une voix cynique, _pour qu'elle soit remplacée par l'inquiétude d'être amoureux de lui sans espoir de retour._

Pourtant, même à ces moments, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Il devient plus proche de l'âge adulte de mois en mois, de jour en jour, de seconde en seconde. Cela changera peut-être quelque chose ? 

_Pas si tu n'arrives pas à parler à Ford autrement que par monosyllabes._

Les remarques qu'il se fait à lui-même sont souvent tristement réalistes.

Mais cette fois, ils vont venir ! Et Dipper rougit d'embarras et pâlit d'angoisse à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec son Oncle Ford - c'est pourtant ce qu'il veut le plus au monde.

Mabel saute dans les bras de Stan et Ford quand ils débarquent. Dipper se sent trop âgé pour faire cela, comme si son corps lui était devenu étranger. Il leur sourit tant qu'il peut, pourtant, se sent très adulte quand Stan doit lever la main pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Et puis, Ford doit faire de même pour lui caresser le front, et la paume de sa main effleure sa marque de naissance à travers ses cheveux, et Dipper est presque sûr qu'il a une érection rien que pour cela.

Et l'espace d'un instant, il sent que Ford ne le trouve pas ennuyeux, qu'il a attendu ces retrouvailles autant que lui.

Ils passent la soirée en famille, mais le lendemain, Ford vient voir Dipper dans sa chambre, et lui demande. "Alors, je suppose que tu as découvert des nouveautés pendant ces sept mois ? Même si tu ne veux pas ennuyer Mabel ou Stan avec des détails techniques, cela me ferait plaisir d'en parler."

Il comprend. Il comprend Dipper comme personne, et aussi, il est intéressé par ses recherches, et il a compté les mois ! 

Et plus Dipper imagine qu'il a un espoir devant lui, plus il est tenté de le prendre, et plus il a peur de tout briser.

"Oui ! Oh, il y a un endroit que j'ai découvert, où les fantômes d'une tribu Miwok se rassemblent, alors je suis en train d'apprendre le langage pour savoir ce qui leur est arrivé, si c'est encore une extermination par les colons qu'on nous cache. Je compte y retourner bientôt, et cela me ferait plaisir si tu venais avec moi. Ce serait fini en deux ou trois jours !"

Seul avec moi, pense Dipper. Enfin, sans crainte d'être interrompu, d'être jugé.

"Cela serait très intéressant." répond Ford.

"OUI ! Euh, je veux dire, j'espère vraiment que cela va t'intéresser !" Ford le regarde avec une tendresse indulgente, comme s'il en était persuadé, et Dipper le croit.

* * *

Ils sont partis en car jusqu'à l'endroit où la route s'arrête. C'est presque le point optimal pour finir le chemin à pieds, la voiture de Stan n'aurait pas aidé, vraiment.

_En plus du fait que Stan aurait été avec vous, évidemment._

En chemin, ils ont parlé de tout et de rien, des amis de Dipper au lycée avec lesquels il peut jouer à DD&mD, des détails anatomiques des cryptides que Ford a rencontré pendant ses voyages, du déterminisme de la physique, de l'évolution des X-men depuis les années 80. Dipper, avant de partir, a pensé à cent méthodes pour séduire Ford, pour lui faire part de son intérêt. Puis il lui parle, plus il ne veut pas perdre ce qu'ils ont, et plus il doute de ses capacités d'en pousser une jusqu'au bout.

Au moins, il porte déjà ce pantalon vraiment très moulant qu'il a prévu pour la randonnée.

Oh, si Ford pouvait lui donner même le plus petit indice d'intérêt... Dipper ferait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire. Heureusement qu'il marche devant, et pas seulement parce que c'est lui qui connaît le chemin, ni même pour montrer ses fesses, mais parce que ses joues sont visiblement enflammées à l'idée de prendre le sexe de Ford dans sa bouche, d'en sentir le goût sous sa langue, de le sucer jusqu'à aspirer le plaisir de Ford dans sa gorge. Tout ce qu'il voudrait, pense-t-il, et ces simples mots même pas articulés font courir un frisson dans son sexe.

Il se demande ce qu'il ressentirait s'il les lui disait à haute voix. Il peut peut-être laisser cela ambigu, se laisser une porte de sortie qui ne parlerait pas de sexe ? Il essuie ses mains moites sur les bretelles de son sac à dos, puis continue à les tripoter, pour avoir quelque chose à faire de ses mains.

Il pense à Ford chaque fois qu'il regarde du porno gay, et même, plus qu'il voudrait l'admettre, quand il regarde du porno hétéro. Alors il a déjà imaginé beaucoup de choses, et elles lui reviennent toutes maintenant.

Ah, s'il avait pu récupérer une machine à voyager dans le temps ! Alors, il ferait sa confession, et s'il était rejeté, il pourrait revenir dans le passé pour s'en empêcher, pour ne pas détruire sa relation avec Ford. Il pourrait supporter la souffrance émotionnelle s'il n'y avait pas de conséquences, il en est presque sûr.

Dipper décide de ne pas lancer les sous-entendus qu'il a prévus maintenant. Pas tant qu'il ne voit pas le visage de Ford, pas tant qu'ils ne se sont pas arrêtés dans un endroit confortable. Et la journée passe, alors qu'il explique à la place tout ce qu'il a appris sur les Miwok, ce qu'ils mangeaient et comment ils jouaient au football - les filles avaient le droit de ramasser le ballon avec les mains, mais alors les garçons avaient le droit de soulever les filles pour les transporter dans la direction opposée !

C'est injuste, commente Dipper. Ce serait plus normal si tout le monde avait le droit de porter la balle, mais alors il peut aussi se faire porter, même s'il faut deux personnes !

Non, il n'imagine pas du tout Ford en train de le soulever sans effort, de courir avec lui dans ses bras.

Ford répond avec ce qu'il sait sur les tribus de l'Oregon, et Dipper se rappelle qu'un de leurs shamans avait tenté d'invoquer Bill il y a longtemps. Ford ne le mentionne pas, parle aussi calmement qu'à son habitude, mais Dipper sait très bien qu'il y pense.

Ils marchent toute l'après-midi, et malgré les jambes qui fatiguent un peu, et les anxiétés de Dipper, et ses érections occasionnelles, il se sent bien, il n'a même pas envie que la nuit tombe pour pouvoir tenter quelque chose. Pas seulement à cause des anxiétés. Aussi parce qu'il n'y a rien qu'il aime autant que de parler avec Ford. 

Le soleil disparaît derrière la cime des arbres. il fait encore jour, mais il est temps de préparer un campement au premier site convenable. Une rivière les suit tout le chemin, l'eau ne sera pas un problème. Il faut juste trouver un terrain plat, de quoi se faire un tas de feuilles pour s'isoler de la fraîcheur nocturne... 

Cela ne leur prend pas beaucoup de temps. Cela leur en prendrait encore moins si Dipper était aussi peu soucieux de son confort que Ford, prêt à dormir sur n'importe quel caillou presque plat.

Il fait encore jour quand ils dressent le camp, le soleil éclaire la rivière. Dipper allume un feu en faisant très attention à toutes les précautions de sécurité. Ford monte une tente avec habileté.

Alors qu'ils font réchauffer leurs haricots, Dipper réfléchit à toutes les amorces qu'il a préparées. Déjà, grâce à Mabel et ses plans de marieuse, il sait que Ford n'est pas homophobe, c'est un bon début, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait prévu de parler de la vie sexuelle des cryptides... mais demander directement serait un peu brutal, n'est-ce pas ?

"Sais-tu quels cryptides on rencontre dans ce genre de forêts ?" demande-t-il.

"C'est à ton de me le dire, mon garçon." répond Ford. Puis, à mi-voix "je me demande si la proximité de Gravity Falls fait que les cryptides sont moins nombreux, parce qu'ils en ressentent l'attirance et ne restent pas là, ou si au contraire beaucoup essaient de venir et peuvent se perdre en chemin."

C'est un sujet passionnant, et complètement dénué de rapport avec leur vie sexuelle. Dipper ne peut s'empêcher de donner son opinion. Il aura toujours le temps de faire dévier la conversation après.

Sauf que le temps qu'il ait trouvé une vraiment bonne occasion, Ford déclare qu'il est temps de se coucher, et Dipper ne peut pas vraiment protester.

* * *

C'est un autre des plans que Dipper avait envisagés, demander à dormir dans le même sac de couchage sous un prétexte quelconque. Mais le sac de Ford est ancien et minuscule, tout juste assez grand pour lui, et si Dipper pouvait aller jusqu'à abîmer le sien volontairement, il n'a pas vraiment envie de toucher à celui de Ford.

La tente n'est pas bien grande non plus. Dipper peut voir la tête de Ford tout près de lui, quand il ferme les yeux, se relaxe, et fait semblant de dormir, non pas pour tromper, mais parce que cela le fait dormir plus vite. Ford s'endort très vite, remarque Dipper. Etait-il si fatigué ? Est-ce l'âge ? Est-ce tant d'années passées à fuir sans jamais savoir quand il aura un lit confortable, ou même sûr, pour dormir ?

Dipper pense qu'à ce moment, il pourrait se presser contre lui. Si Ford se réveille, il pourra faire semblant d'avoir bougé pendant son sommeil ? Cela semble un plan. Mais vaut-il mieux l'appliquer maintenant, ou au matin ? Peut-être plus après, quand Ford sera bien reposé. S'il se réveillait après une bonne nuit de sommeil, avec la main de Dipper placée entre ses jambes par inadvertance, comment réagirait-il ? Cela mérite d'être considéré.

Peut-être sur son torse, ou sur sa joue, il y a tant de possibilités. Peut-être une jambe se frayant un chemin entre les siennes.

Il s'excite déjà à cette pensée, mais se raisonne. Il est hors de question que Ford le surprenne en train de se masturber. Et puis, ce désir brûlant le fouette, lui donnera le courage dont il a besoin pour demain. Pour agir vraiment.

Mais pour cela, il faut que Dipper dorme, pour se réveiller avant lui. Ou alors, qu'il reste éveillé toute la nuit pour voir arriver l'aube, mais il doit marcher longuement demain, et il sait par expérience qu'il n'est capable de cela que quand il n'en a pas envie.

Alors ils fourre son visage dans un oreiller fait de ses vêtements roulés en boule, et essaie de s'endormir. Il sait rationnellement qu'il ne peut pas sentir la chaleur du corps de Ford comme cela, pas avec deux sacs de couchage et quelques centimètres d'air entre les deux, mais les pensées qu'il a suffisent à l'échauffer, alors il est difficile de sentir la différence.

Pendant un temps trop long, des imaginations de toutes les façons dont il pourrait toucher Ford pendant son sommeil tournent dans sa tête, puis il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Dipper avait prévu de se réveiller avant Ford. C'est un échec critique. 

Parce que ce qui le réveille est Ford en train de pousser un hurlement.

Paniqué, il tente de sauter sur ses pieds, se rappelle qu'il est encore dans son sac de couchage et s'est emmêlé dedans, et évite de faire tomber la tente en se levant tout de suite. 

"Oncle Ford ?" demande-t-il. L'idée irrationnelle qu'il n'a pas pu le protéger le ronge, alors qu'il ne sait même pas encore quel est le problème. "Il s'est passé quoi ?"

Ford continue de respirer trop vite, mais se force à sourire. "Ce n'est rien, mon garçon. Juste un cauchemar. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé."

_C'est une occasion_ , murmure une voix à l'arrière de la tête de Dipper. _Prends-le dans tes bras. Il en a besoin. Tu sais cela. - Mais si tu as une érection_ , commente une autre voix, _il s'en rendra compte, tu le sais ! Il t'en voudra._ Et puis une troisième voix : _il t'apprécie tant parce que tu es intelligent, il est temps de le montrer._

"Bill ?" demande Dipper.

Ford hoche doucement la tête.

"J'ai eu des cauchemars sur lui aussi." dit-il. _Tu es bien bête, tu crois que tu peux comparer ce que vous avez vécu ? - Prends-le dans tes bras, je dis. Stan le fait, tu peux en être sûr. Et c'est avec Stan qu'il reste._

"Plus maintenant." répond-il. Et puis, comme cela semble présomptueux, il explique en hâte. "Je ne pouvais pas aller voir un psy, parce qu'il ne m'aurait pas cru, alors j'ai essayé des méthodes un peu alternatives, comme l'hypnose, et ça a plutôt bien marché. Je veux dire, parfois j'ai toujours des cauchemars, mais ils sont normaux ? Quand je me réveille, je me dis que c'était un rêve, pas qu'il est peut-être revenu. Je ne veux pas dire que toi..."

Ford lui sourit.

"Cela semble une méthode intéressante." dit-il. "Mais j'aurais du mal à livrer le contenu de mon esprit à... quelqu'un."

_Montre-lui que tu sais des choses, même des choses qu'il ne connaît pas._

"Je pourrais le faire !" s'exclame-t-il. Puis il rougit, et murmure. "Je veux dire, si tu voulais."

"Je pourrais... cela se tenterait." répond Ford.

"Maintenant ?"

L'aube pointe dehors. Il fait trop frais pour sortir confortablement. Et Dipper sait que Ford ne pourra plus dormir. Lui non plus.

"Pourquoi pas ?" demande Ford, souriant faiblement.

_Tu es son dernier espoir. Il est sur le point de craquer et tu va le sauver. - Comment peux-tu croire cela, il accepte juste pour te faire plaisir ! - Non, il te fait confiance ! Il te fait confiance pour être une meilleure personne que tu l'es. Seras-tu capable de ne pas le décevoir ?_

"Commençons, alors." dit Dipper.

* * *

Cela n'a pas été facile de plonger Ford dans une transe même légère. Plusieurs fois, il a semblé dodeliner de la tête pour se réveiller brusquement, à la moindre perturbation. Il y a au moins un oiseau dehors que Dipper mangerait bien rôti.

Mais on dirait qu'il s'est détendu maintenant, et Dipper se concentre. L'Oncle Ford a confiance en lui. Dipper va l'aider. Il va lui montrer qu'il a des compétences utiles et rares. Même s'il doit temporairement faire revenir des souvenirs douloureux pour cela.

"Je veux que tu penses à Bill," dit-il. Il voit le corps de l'Oncle Ford se convulser imperceptiblement. "Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur lui, depuis le début."

"Je l'aimais." répond Ford.

Dipper frissonne de façon désagréable. Il s'était peut-être douté de quelque chose, il y avait pensé, mais il espérait se tromper. Il ne voulait certainement pas que ce soit la première chose qui vienne à l'esprit de Ford.

"Et maintenant ?" demande-t-il, en espérant que la réponse ne lui déchirera pas le coeur.

"Plus maintenant." répond Ford.

Dipper retient à grand peine un soupir de soulagement. "Raconte-moi votre histoire."

Ford raconte, d'une voix artificiellement calme, comment il a invoqué Bill quand sa recherche semblait sans espoir, comment il s'est attaché à lui, et quand il évoque la première fois qu'ils se sont embrassés, la première fois que Bill a couché avec lui, Dipper ne peut s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, d'embarras mais surtout de jalousie.

Mal lui en prend, parce qu'il découvre quelque chose qu'il aurait peut-être préféré ignorer : l'Oncle Ford bande.

Bien sûr, il est habillé, mais quand il est assis en tailleur comme maintenant, son pantalon est moulant et révèle la bosse formée par le pénis long et durci. Pendant quelques instants, Dipper ne peut en détacher ses yeux.

Puis il se rappelle ce qu'il est censé faire, et relève les yeux vers l'Oncle Ford.

"C'est bien." lui dit-il. "Continue."

Ford raconte la trahison de Bill, puis ses années d'errance dans le Portail. C'est court, car il se concentre sur le sujet que Dipper lui a donné. Bill, Bill, Bill. Pendant ces années, il l'a haï, mais il ne l'a pas revu.

_Est-ce l'hypnose qui l'excite ainsi ? C'est possible, n'est-ce pas ? Ou est-ce les souvenirs de Bill. Ce serait à grincer des dents. Est-ce que c'est pour toi ?_

Et maintenant, Dipper bande aussi.

Il essaie de se concentrer sur les paroles de l'Oncle Ford, de bien remplir sa tâche. Mais bien sûr, cela n'arrange rien. Parce que ce que Ford raconte maintenant est ce qui l'a fait tomber amoureux de lui en premier lieu - ou peut-être était-ce un peu avant, avec le Journal ? Comment il était si déterminé à racheter ses erreurs, à la fois digne des héros légendaires, et tellement plus humain que quelqu'un qui n'en aurait jamais fait. Ford continue à se blâmer pour Weirdmageddon, pour tout...

"Ce n'est pas ta faute." dit Dipper.

Ford semble un instant confus. Le pouvoir d'hypnose de Dipper ne va pas si loin. "J'ai construit le Portail."

"C'est la faute de Bill." dit Dipper. "C'est lui qui a tout fait. Et même si tu as créé le Portal et Stan l'a rouvert et Mabel a donné le Rift à Bill, tout est de sa faute. Tu ne peux blâmer personne d'autre que Bill.

_Tu ne te mentionnes pas, on dirait._

Ford sourit presque, maintenant. Il s'est arrêté de parler. Dipper doit lui demander de reprendre.

Ford raconte, en phrases hachées et pénibles, comment Bill l'a torturé, et Dipper comprend pourquoi il s'était arrêté. Ford n'a jamais parlé de cela, ni à personne, ni même dans son Journal. Dipper le sait bien, parce qu'il l'a gardé - Ford était résolu à s'en débarrasser dans le Puits sans Fond, mais Dipper lui a donné les copies de Stan, en se disait que peut-être que Ford le regretterait plus tard.

Ford n'a jamais décrit ni la douleur, ni l'humiliation, et il a toujours sous-estimé l'héroïsme de ne jamais avoir parlé. Même maintenant, il décrit son refus comme de la rancune envers Bill.

Dipper baisse les yeux à nouveau, et l'érection de Ford se rappelle douloureusement à lui. Il espère vraiment que ce n'est pas pour Bill, pour le récit qu'il fait de ce que Bill lui a fait subir. Un trouble monte en lui, d'entendre le récit de ces horreurs qu'il visualise trop bien. 

Il a été un peu jaloux de Stan, mais jamais à ce point, et puis Bill ! Bill est un monstre qui ne mérite rien, et Ford autrefois, l'a laissé faire... mais au moins, lors de la fin du monde, il n'en ressentait plus que du dégoût.

Ce n'est pas que Dipper soit content que ce soit arrivé, mais maintenant qu'il le sait, cela permettra peut-être à Ford de partager ses douleurs.

"Tu n'as pas à garder cela pour toi seul." dit-il. Il se demande comment il peut gérer cela. "Quand tu te réveilleras, tu ne te rappelleras pas les détails de comment tu m'as raconté cela, mais tu te sentiras soulagé. Parce que quelqu'un sait, et ce quelqu'un ne t'en admire pas moins."

Là encore, Ford reste confus.

"As-tu compris ?" demande Dipper, et Ford hoche la tête. C'est une impression étrange de le voir si soumis, si vulnérable, de pouvoir réfuter ses objections sans se sentir embarrassé. Cela le rend nerveux, mais ce n'est pas désagréable.

Ford continue sans qu'on lui demande, raconte avec admiration le sacrifice de Stan, et raconte comment Bill a disparu.

"Tu l'as tué." résume Dipper. "Toi et Stan. Ensemble."

"Stan a sacrifié sa vie, et j'ai sacrifié mon frère." répond-il avec calme. "Mais finalement, tout est revenu, alors comment cela pourrait-il être un sacrifice ? Comment pourrait-il être mort ?"

Cela fait mal à Dipper d'entendre cela. Mais en même temps, avec son niveau de débutant, s'il ne trouvait pas ce qui ne va pas, cela serait encore pire. Alors, il devrait être satisfait. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire, maintenant.

"Il est mort." dit-il d'une voix ferme. "Il ne reviendra jamais plus. Plus dans tes rêves, et certainement pas dans la réalité. Cesse d'avoir peur de lui."

Ford hoche juste la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Mais Dipper a l'impression que ses épaules se détendent un tout petit peu. Il ne pense pas être capable de modifier aussi radicalement les rêves de Ford, mais peut-être pourra-t-il les faire évoluer un peu dans la bonne direction ? Pour ce qu'il en connaît, après un début difficile, tout s'est très bien passé. 

C'est le moment où Dipper devrait éveiller Ford de sa transe, le faire revenir à son état normal. Cela devrait déjà être fait. Mais maintenant qu'il a achevé sa tâche, la tentation de regarder le sexe tendu de Ford, d'imaginer sa forme, est encore plus forte.

Ford ne le saurait jamais, le souvenir dissous par la transe, si maintenant Dipper ouvrait son pantalon, regardait son sexe, le touchait, le goûtait un peu, peut-être, ou se frottait contre lui...

La sueur coule sur la nuque de Dipper. Ce serait de l'abus de confiance, il le sait. Mais cette situation ne se reproduira probablement jamais... est-ce que le désir de Dipper se calmerait un peu, ensuite ?

Il se force à lever les yeux, regarde les mains de Ford, son torse, ses cheveux, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, comme langoureux. Pourquoi l'homme le plus attirant qu'il connaisse, le plus intelligent, le plus brave, et qui partage même ses goûts, est-il de sa famille, et assez âgé pour être son grand-père ?

Il peut presque résister à la tentation. Presque. Il ne le touchera pas, au moins. Mais la vérité est toujours une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tente de garder sa voix ferme et neutre. C'est comme cela que l'hypnose marchera le mieux.

"Es-tu attiré par Dipper, ton neveu ?" demande-t-il. Il lui faut toute sa volonté pour ne pas trembler de stress.

"Oui." répond Ford ; mais son visage fait une grimace déplaisante, aussi Dipper n'est pas certain d'avoir compris la réponse.

"As-tu des sentiments amoureux pour lui ?" demande-t-il encore. Puisqu'il en est à forcer l'intimité de Ford, autant tout savoir. Même si ce n'est pas le cas, Dipper ne laissera pas passer cette occasion. Il sera son coup d'un soir, il sera son jouet sexuel, plutôt que rien. Il se sent encore plus excité rien que de l'imaginer.

"Oui." répond Ford. Mais il ne sourit toujours pas, et l'anxiété ne quitte jamais Dipper. "Est-ce que s'il te proposait de sortir ensemble, tu dirais oui ?"

"Non." répond Ford.

Le coeur de Dipper se fissure un peu, mais il force sa voix à rester assurée. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que c'est un enfant, parce qu'il m'admire, et que ce serait immoral."

C'est une tellement mauvaise raison, pense Dipper ! Tu ne penserais pas que je suis un enfant, si tu savais ce que je fais en ce moment même... mais tu m'en voudrais, alors c'est mieux comme ça. "Et comment... comment est-ce que cela te fait te sentir ?"

Ca y est, il a hésité. Ford semble toujours en transe, pourtant. Dipper est saisi d'angoisse, et s'il s'en était libéré, s'il faisait semblant... mais non, il ne lui ferait pas cela.

"Coupable." répond Ford. 

Dipper décide que Ford ne souffrira pas plus pour lui. C'est la véritable raison, ou du moins, une des raisons. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est aveugle et innocent. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne tremble pas à en imaginer les implications.

"Tu ne te sentiras plus coupable." Dipper a besoin de toute sa concentration pour articuler clairement, pour rester calme devant l'ampleur monstrueuse de ce qu'il est en train de faire. "Tu sauras toujours que la société n'approuve pas cela, que cela doit rester un secret, mais tu cesseras de penser que c'est immoral, tant que vous le voulez, toi et Dipper."

Ford hoche la tête à nouveau, et Dipper se sent très puissant, mais aussi un peu seul, ou peut-être au contraire trop entouré par une multitude de tentations supplémentaires.

"Tu ne te rendras pas compte que le changement est si soudain." dit-il. "Tu penseras que tu y as juste réfléchi. Quand je frapperai deux fois dans mes mains, tu te réveilleras. Tu n'auras aucun souvenir de notre conversation, mais ton inconscient se rappellera."

Et cela fonctionne - Dipper ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sinon. L'oeil de Ford est à la fois vif et un peu surpris. Il replie les jambes, peut-être crispées, peut-être... Dipper voit ce qu'il pourrait dissimuler.

"Est-ce que quelque chose a changé ?" demande Dipper, de façon un peu perverse.

Ford secoue la tête. "Il faudra attendre la nuit prochaine, je pense. Et même ainsi, ce ne sera pas une preuve. Je n'ai pas de tels cauchemars toutes les nuits. Tu te doutes bien que sinon, je n'aurais pas proposé cette excursion..."

Dipper a évité le pire, Ford n'a pas compris son intrusion - sa trahison - était-ce seulement pour quelque chose ? Est-ce que cela a marché ?

"Je vais chercher de l'eau fraîche." dit-il, saisissant la gourde. c'est le matin, maintenant, on peut voir le soleil bas dans le ciel. Il fait toujours un peu frais. Marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe le ramène un peu à la réalité - sauf qu'il n'est plus certain de la réalité maintenant.

Il remplit sa gourde, puis boit dans ses mains. L'eau est délicieuse.

* * *

Quand Dipper regagne la tente, Ford a déjà enroulé son propre sac de couchage. Dipper devrait faire de même, repartir pour une journée de marche. Il veut vraiment montrer ces fantômes à l'Oncle Ford, et ils auront une autre nuit avant de rentrer.

Il pourrait résister à son désir, certainement. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne fait que cela.

Il ne peut pas résister à la curiosité, à l'inquiétude, de savoir si ce qu'il fait a marché.

"Oncle Ford ?" demande-t-il. Il n'a même pas préparé la suite de sa phrase. C'est stupide, mais d'un autre côté, si ce qu'il a prévu marche, cela ne change rien, et si cela ne marche pas, cela ne change rien non plus.

Ford se retourne pour le regarder, avec un intérêt qui réchauffe le ventre de son petit-neveu. Dipper s'agenouille à côté de lui, prend une de ses mains dans les siennes.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demande Ford.

Dipper presse sa main contre sa bouche, y pose ses lèvres.

"S'il te plait, ne me rejette pas." murmure-t-il contre sa peau.

"Dipper ?" La voix de Ford tremble de surprise. "Que fais-tu... Pourquoi ?"

Il est plus facile de répondre à la seconde question. "Parce que je t'aime."

"Oh." C'est un son de soulagement, et Dipper pourrait en pleurer de joie.

Il continue d'embrasser la main de Ford, qui le saisit doucement par la joue, et amène sa bouche au niveau de la sienne. Juste un instant, et ils s'embrassent, sans retenue, et Ford a maintenant ses deux mains sur les joues de Dipper, pendant que Dipper noue ses bras derrière son dos.

Oh, cela en valait tellement la peine.

"Je t'aime." murmure Ford lors d'une brève pause, "je t'aime aussi, et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un vieil homme comme moi..."

Dipper le fait taire d'un autre baiser bref.

"Tu es l'homme le plus séduisant que j'ai jamais rencontré, jeune ou pas." dit-il ensuite, alors que ses mains quittent le dos de Ford pour parcourir son torse. Il finit par trouver le courage de poser une main sur son sexe. Pourquoi est-il aussi nerveux, alors qu'il sait que Ford veut de lui, qu'il s'en est assuré lui-même ?

Il se rassure en voyant que le sexe de Ford est toujours aussi dur, ou l'est redevenu. Il essaie de défaire les boutons d'une seule main, y parvient finalement.

"Attends, Dipper," dit Ford, haletant. "Es-tu certain que tu ne veux pas… patienter ?"

"S'il te plait..." souffle Dipper. "Je veux cela depuis si longtemps. Ne me l'interdis pas."

Ford respire plus vite encore, hoche la tête. Dipper essaie de ne pas trop se hâter, de ne pas supposer qu'il va changer d'avis. Il pose d'abord sa main sur le ventre de Ford, suit la traînée de poils, avant d'arriver jusqu'à son slip. Il y plonge la main en retenant son souffle, libère l'érection de Ford, la caresse sur toute la longueur. Il s'attarde sur le bout, puis sur la partie sensible juste en dessous, avant de plonger à quatre pattes pour le prendre dans sa bouche.

L'odeur est forte, de transpiration, et de sexe, tout simplement. Quand elle vient de Dipper, cette odeur lui fait presque honte, mais là, il prend de grandes inspirations dans les poils pubiens de son oncle, exprès.

Ford a un petit cri, de surprise ou de plaisir. Dipper suce doucement d'abord, prend le temps d'apprécier le goût de la peau et des fluides, la douceur des muqueuses contre l'intérieur de ses joues, et plus que tout l'idée qu'il est en train de donner du plaisir à son grand-oncle.

Il change de position, se couche sur le ventre pour libérer ses mains, les jambes relevées pour ne pas cogner le bord de la tente. Doucement, il masse les testicules de Ford, comme il aime se faire à lui-même. Il essaie de le prendre tout entier dans sa bouche, mais il s'étouffe et doit s'arrêter, peu importe combien il en aime l'idée.

Après cela, il trouve un moyen de couvrir ses dents avec ses lèvres, pour pouvoir bouger sa tête en rythme, de plus en plus vite, sans risque de mordre Ford. Il est récompensé par une respiration qui s'accélère, des gémissements, des caresses sur sa tête, très douces mais qui lui donnent un rythme à suivre, consciemment ou non. 

Ford pourrait prendre ses cheveux à pleine main et contrôler ses mouvements, et Dipper ne se plaindrait pas du tout.

Mais cela reste un fantasme. Il accélère pourtant en l'imaginant, et Ford jouit dans sa bouche.

C'est exactement aussi bon qu'il l'avait imaginé et plus. Il avale le sperme, mais après l'avoir gardé un peu dans sa bouche ; il décide que c'est son nouveau goût préféré.

Ford continue à lui caresser les cheveux, à jouer avec ses boucles. Ses mains descendent sur son front et sa marque de naissance, puis caressent ses paupières qui se ferment, ses joues, son cou...

Dipper est plus excité qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Le mélange de frustration, de bonheur et d'anticipation lui fait tourner la tête. Il n'est même pas capable de trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'il voudrait.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demande Ford. Il lui caresse toujours le visage, le remonte doucement pour un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Dipper ne répond pas, s'agrippe à lui. Ford embrasse ses joues à nouveau. "Es-tu déçu ?"

"Non !" s'exclame Dipper. Qu'est-ce qui a pu faire penser ça à Ford ?

_Probablement ton absence de réponse quand il te posait des questions._

"Es-tu..." Ford rougit. "Es-tu excité ?"

"Oh oui !" s'exclame Dipper. Son pénis déjà tendu frémit alors qu'il prononcé ces mots. Il veut sembler à l'aise, empressé, mais cela sonne comme un aveu. "Tu veux voir ? Ou toucher ? Ou je peux me toucher pour toi, si tu veux."

Ford lui embrasse le cou. "C'est à toi de décider, tu sais. C'est ton tour... Que veux-tu ?"

Dipper ne lui dit pas, ton orgasme était totalement mon tour, c'était tout ce que je voulais. 

"Couche-toi contre moi ?" demande-t-il.

Ford s'allonge contre lui, le dépose presque d'un côté de son sac de couchage vide, là où ils peuvent s'allonger sans toucher le tapis de sol dur, puis il se couche à côté de lui. Il n'est pas encore assez près. Dipper roule sur le côté, colle son dos contre le ventre de Ford. D'abord, Ford l'embrasse juste dans le cou, à la racine de ses cheveux, puis ce qu'il espérait arrive : son oncle passe son bras droit autour de sa taille, commence à lui caresser le ventre, puis descend peu à peu. Il ouvre son pantalon, et Dipper l'aide à le baisser, avec son slip, en se tortillant un peu.

Dipper a assez de fierté pour se retenir de crier quand Ford prend son sexe dans sa main.

Ford le touche très doucement, du bout de ses doigts, des contacts brefs et imprévisibles, comme s'il jouait une mélodie envoûtante au piano sur le bout de son sexe. De l'autre bras, coincé sous lui, qui peut à peine bouger, il dessins des spirales sur sa cuisse. Il continue à l'embrasser dans le cou et la nuque, d'abord tout doucement, juste ses lèvres, puis léchant et aspirant. Dipper pense qu'il va avoir un suçon, et il aime cette idée.

"Je t'aime tellement." murmure Ford.

Dipper frissonne de désir, mais aussi de culpabilité. Le sentiment est délicieux, mais pas assez urgent et intense pour lui faire oublier tout le reste.

_Par exemple, que si tu n'avais pas joué avec l'esprit de ton grand-oncle, il ne te dirait pas cela._

Mais il le penserait, pense-t-il. Et cela le ferait souffrir. Alors cela a rendu la situation meilleure pour nous deux sans faire de mal à personne. Cela en valait forcément la peine !

Il s'appuie sur ses coudes, tente de se serrer contre Ford plus fort, contre sa poitrine, contre sa bouche, contre sa main.

"Plus vite, s'il te plait." demande-t-il.

"Je te ferais mal." répond Ford. "Je n'ai pas de lubrifiant..."

"Je veux que tu me fasses mal." répond Dipper d'une toute petite voix. Mais Ford ne semble pas l'entendre, ou pas le croire. Il insiste. "S'il te plait, mords-moi." et Ford mordille son cou, sans le faire saigner, mais assez pour envoyer un frisson de plaisir douloureux jusqu'à son ventre.

Dipper essaie de se frotter contre la main de son oncle, mais ce n'est pas facile, ainsi couché sur le côté. Heureusement, Ford semble avoir compris qu'il parle sérieusement et accélère l'allure.

Dipper gémit, perdant totalement le contrôle de son corps, et jouit en quelques minutes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il évalue, après. Sa perception du temps n'était pas à son meilleur non plus. 

Il ne veut pas se lever, même après. Il se retourne, embrasse encore Ford, et laisse le sperme sécher sur son ventre. Il restera couché contre son oncle le plus longtemps qu'il le peut. Il ne veut pas que Ford le chasse. Il sait que la seule solution est d'interrompre ce moment avant, mais il ne veut pas cela non plus.

Une attaque par un cryptide serait presque une meilleure option, à ce stade.

Il voudrait que Ford ne reparte jamais. Il voudrait qu'il préfère Dipper à Stan, qu'il reste avec lui. Il voudrait ne pas éprouver la tentation de forcer cela, si cela ne devait pas arriver tout seul.

"Tu es un miracle que je ne mérite pas, Mason." murmure Ford, et Dipper sait que son oncle en pense chaque mot, mais quelque part en chemin, il a cessé de vraiment le croire.


End file.
